


Outdoors

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Vaguely Mentioned Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Maybe one day.





	Outdoors

After they had finally triumphed, everyone would know. Everyone would see – and he would look upon their faces and laugh because there was absolutely _nothing_ that could be done about it, not unless they wanted to be cut down just as quickly as the recently conquered region of Kai, or Oshu – it was different every time, not that it mattered. What did matter was the way that every time he would try and lift his chin his hair would be pulled harder, forced back. What did matter was the chill of his Lord’s armor against his back. 

What did matter was the disturbed, terrified looks that were thrown their way as the men of Oda’s army tried to look anywhere but at them. Perhaps it was Akechi’s imagination, but in some of those gazes, he could feel a slight bit of hidden intrigue, and that was always the most exciting part and he would work _ever_ harder, his thighs straining as he would work to raise and lower himself again and again, riding his Lord like his life depended on it – _while_ they were both on the back of his horse on top of it all, as if that would somehow work to preserve some shred of normality.

Nobunaga-kou’s voice, of course, would remain entirely unwavering, unshaken and unmoved as if none of this was real, and it would both entrance Mitsuhide and yet spur him onwards to find a way to _break_ that countenance. How glorious it would be, the distain which some of the men would view him with from then on afterwards, and the secret, shameful curiosity that would undoubtedly blossom within the hearts of others.

It was _this_ that he craved with his whole being – it was too bad that for now, it was nothing more than a far-off dream.


End file.
